


Knight in Shining Armor

by chaoticamanda



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticamanda/pseuds/chaoticamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star and Marco visit Disney Land with his parents, and everything is going well until they get separated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armor

Marco Diaz had always been a happy, privileged child and because of this, his parents had taken him to Disney Land when he was little. He hadn’t hated it, and he hadn’t exactly loved it, but he acknowledged that he was lucky to have gone. His parents, always charitable and looking to extend their family via exchange students, always took the new child on a happy, fun-filled trip. This year, with Star, they’d decided to revisit Disney Land for the family trip, and were scheduled to spend a weekend there.

Star was over the moon once Marco had explained to her what Disney Land was. She told him that there was an equivalent dimension called Land of Tomorrow that sounded like Disney Land, and her parents had taken her there when she was little too and she’d loved it. Star’s enthusiasm was infectious and Marco found himself packing his safety bag with a spring in his step.

It was also Star’s first time on an airplane, and when they were ready to take off, she began to vibrate with excitement in her seat next to him. “Star, calm down,” he laughed, “It’s just a plane!”

“It’s exciting!” she whisper-shouted back, playing with the tray in front of her. “It’s like a flying van!” Star paused and then turned to him with concern, “Wait, are you gonna get car-sickness or whatever on this thing?”

Marco leaned back in his seat, snuggling into his favorite red sweatshirt, “Only if there’s turbulence.”

“Turbulence?”

“It’s when the plane shakes.”

Star looked at him with wide eyes, “Is it scared?”

“What? No,” Marco shook his head with a soft laugh, “It’s like when wind kinda takes control of the plane and shakes us around.”

“That...doesn’t seem very safe,” Star said slowly, imagining the wind as a large monster that occasionally grabbed the plane and shook it like a baby would a toy. Yikes.

“It’s not,” Marco sighed, “Planes kill a lot of people, but it’s the fastest way to get there.”

“Oh,” Star’s excitement was waning, and she felt powerless without her wand. Marco had convinced her to keep it in a bag that went over their head, and her teeth were grinding together without it to chew on. A man came over the speaker and spoke to them and then one of the pretty ladies came by to check on them. It was scarier that she didn’t know what was going to happen.

The plane began to move, and Star’s heart began to race. When they began to ascend, a small meep escaped Star, and Marco turned to her with concern, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” She tried to breathe, but it was too loud and her ears were doing something funny and her chest was doing flip flops. “Fine.”

“Star, seriously,” Marco was facing her now, his lips pulled into a frown.

She grabbed his hand, “It’s a little scary.”

“Hey, hey,” he made sure he held her eyes and talked slowly to her, squeezing her hand, “Just look at me, and breathe, okay? It’s gonna be fine.”

Star tried to take long breaths, looking into Marco’s dark eyes and attempting to drown everything else out. He barely blinked and held her gaze for at least five minutes, talking calmly to her. “Just think of rainbows...or puppies. Think of how much fun we have all the time, cause we’re best friends. I’m right here, okay? I’m not gonna leave, you’re gonna be fine.”

Eventually Star had calmed down enough that she could look away from Marco, and she found that it wasn’t so bad. To be truthful, it was a little boring after awhile. “Marco?”

“Yeah?” He was swiping through something on his iPod with his right hand. Their fingers were still intertwined, neither of them noticing that it had stayed that way, or just not caring.

“I’m bored,” She frowned, wiggling her toes and scrunching her nose.

“Take a nap,” he suggested, pausing his swiping. “Save your energy for Disney.”

“Okay,” she wiggled around in her seat, and then let her head flop backwards. She waited, but no sleep came, and her neck was starting to hurt.

“Marco?”

“Hm?”

“Can I use you as a pillow?” She suspected that his hoodie would be soft and nice, unlike the seat. Plus, she was always relaxed with Marco.

Marco looked at her, his cheeks reddening. Star was giving him puppy dog eyes and he sighed, trying to ignore his irregular heartbeat. “Sure.”

“Yay! Thanks, best-friend!” Star snuggled into his arm, breathing in a scent that was distinctly Marco and letting her thoughts drift away. Marco looked down ten minutes later to find her softly snoring, her hair coming down into her eyes and her face half-hidden by his arm. He sighed deeply, wishing that crushes on best friends didn’t exist.

 

* * *

 

 

They made it to their hotel safely, and Star’s energy was renewed. She stopped to look at everything she could, and greeted everyone they passed on the way their way. Marco’s parents had booked a suite, and Star and Marco shared a bedroom while the parents took the other. The four of them would be visiting the park the next day, so Marco and Star spent their time unpacking.

Star was playing with her wand, conjuring little things to play with when Marco plopped down next to her. “Finished!”

“Finished what?”

“Well, there’s a lot of people, so I made us safety fanny packs. It’s got sunscreen, a safety whistle, a map--” Marco was counting the things off with his fingers and Star interrupted him.

“Bo-o-oring!” She sang, “We won't get lost-- we’re inseparable!”

“Heh, yeah,” Marco looked down, a warm feeling in his chest. His mother brought in the extra cot for him to sleep on, kissing both of the kids goodnight with a sweet smile. They both changed into their pajamas, brushing their teeth together at the sink afterwards.

When they were both tucked into their beds and ready to sleep the night away, Star said into the darkness, “Marco?”

“Yeah?” He replied softly.

“I’m really glad we’re best friends.”

“Me too.” The two teenagers smiled into their pillows, drifting off into dreams they would never tell the other.

 

* * *

 

 

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz had decided that it would be better if they split up, and all came back to meet up again for lunch. They practically ran away from Star and Marco, leaving the two alone. Marco turned to Star, who was taking in everything around them with wide eyes. “What d’you wanna do first?”

“I don’t know, what do you wanna do? Show me the sights!” Star laughed, twirling around in a circle.

“Well--”

“Escuse me?” A little boy was standing in front of them, with a blush on his cheeks. He was talking to Star, “Are you a princess?”

“I am! Oh, how did you know?” Star enthused, “Are from Mew--”

Marco cut her off, “I think we’d better go, Star.”

“Oh, okay! Bye, little boy!” She waved at him as Marco led her to a ride he could ride without getting sick. They went on a few more rides like that before Star asked about the big roller coaster rides.

“You can go on it,” he encouraged, “I’ll definitely get sick, but I’ll wait right here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, totally,” Marco grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I’ll put some sunscreen on while I wait.” He reached into his fanny pack.

“Lame!” She called, hurrying into the line. She would glance at Marco from time to time, a little nervous as she heard the people scream on the downward slope. He always had a thumbs up for her, and it gave her confidence.

By the time she was on the ride and seated next to another girl with dark brown hair and and an iron grip on the safety bar, she was buzzing with excitement. “Are yo-o-u ready?” The operator called out to the riders.

“Yeah!” Star yelled, throwing her hands up, as the ride lurched forward. It was over in less than a minute, but Star felt like she was screaming for an eternity. Her stomach was doing flips and her hair was whipping around, and a bug or two may have flewn down her mouth. Star was exhilarated and terrified, and she exited the ride with wobbly legs. “Marco, that was....Marco?”

Marco was gone.

She told herself it was fine, that he was probably hidden by a crowd of people. She told herself that it wasn’t any good to worry.

Star searched around people and objects and a giant dog in a costume, but she couldn’t find him. There were so many people here that she’d never find him, especially because she didn’t really know where she was. “Marco? Marco, this isn’t funny!”

She knew that Marco wouldn’t abandon her….or at least, she was pretty sure he wouldn’t. She should have listened to him and taken a stupid fanny pack! God, what if she never found him? What if she’d be lost forever?

Star backtracked, tears burning behind her eyes. She leaned against a gate by the roller coaster, trying not to hyperventilate. Her wand found its way between her teeth and she tried to push away thoughts of Marco being kidnapped or fighting monsters alone or…

Star couldn’t stop the tears.

No one around her stopped or even looked at her, so she pulled her knees up to her chest and cried for her lost best friend. She might have been able to launch herself above the park and find the hotel, but even that was a longshot.

“Princess?”

“Huh?” Star looked up, tears streaking her makeup and her nose stuffed with snot, “Oh, hi...little boy.”

It was the boy from earlier, only now he was holding a large cotton candy ball. “Why are you crying, Princess?”

Star’s lip wobbled, “I...I lost my friend.”

“The  Prince?” The boy tilted his head curiously.

Star almost laughed, and she was sure Marco would have blushed if he’d heard. “His name is Marco. He’s my bestest friend.”

“Well…” The little boy looked around, and then sat next to her with his pink cotton candy. “Can I be your knight and protect you until he comes back.”

Star didn’t have the heart to tell the little boy she didn’t know if Marco was going to come back, so she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and sniffled, “Sure. What’s your name, little knight?”

“Carter! I’m here with my big sister, and her boyfriend.”

“They must be looking for you,” Star looked around, her heart jumping every time she caught a flash of red.

“Nope! I’m a big boy!” The little boy stood in front of her and brandished his cotton candy as if it was a sword.

Before Star could answer, she heard a familiar voice calling her name, “Star? Star, where are you?”

“Marco!” Star almost screamed, jumping up. She craned her neck and saw him doing the same. “Marco, over here!”

“Star!” She could see the worry on Marco’s face dissapate. He weaved through the people until he was next to her and the boy. There were two snow cones in his hands, but Star flew at him and wrapped her arms around him.

“I thought I was never gonna see you again!” She was crying into his neck, and he peeled her back, concern in his eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here.”

“She’s safe!” Carter declared, “My job is done!”

“Who--” Marco looked down as if he was noticing the boy was there for the first time.

“This is my knight,” Star stepped back further and took a deep breath, “He made sure I was safe while you were...gone.”

“Oh,” Marco offered the boy a smile, “Thanks, I guess.”

“No problem, Mr. Prince!” Marco looked at Star, confused, but she only shook her head.

“Carter? I have a gift for you,” Star bent down, and pulled out her wand. .The boy watched it with fascination. She conjured a large button that said “Official Knight of Mewni” and pinned it to his shirt. “Thank you for your service, brave knight.”

“Melissa!” The boy took off yelling, a huge grin plastered on his face, “I’m a real knight!”

Marco shook his head and stepped closer to Star, “That was...weird. And cute. But mostly weird.”

Star turned back to him, hugging him once more. “You really scared me, Marco.”

He softened, “I’m sorry. I brought you a snow cone, if that helps.”

She took it from him, and then on impulse, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, and looked down, “What was that for?”

“For being my Prince,” Star answered, grinning slyly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a little weird. I've never been on a plane or to Disney before so I did my best.


End file.
